Amor e Trabalho
by UzumakiYuuki14
Summary: Itachi ama Sasuke mais do que tudo na vida... Mas o que será que acontece quando isso começa a atrapalhar seu trabalho? ItaSasu/Fluff/Universo Alterntivo
1. Romeu e Julieta

Aqui vem a sua escritora favorita (eu espero) de novo com mais uma fic de ItaSasu! Se você lê a minha OUTRA fic de de ItaSasu (The Sinful Love of na Aniki), saiba que ela ainda está em andamento e que vai ter ainda muitas atualizações. Essa fic aqui vai ser bem cutinha, só mais 3 capítulos, é que eu tive essa idéia e não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça! Espero que gostem!

Direitos Autorais: No dia em que Naruto tiver ItaSasu e que passar para a categoria Shounen-ai, saiba que UzumakiYuuki14-san tomou o poder!Mas até lá, não me pertence e sim ao Kishi-sama-sensei-sempai...

Aviso: Essa fic contém incesto e preconceito,além de um pouco de angústia.

Aviso2:Universo alternativo e OOC (Out of Character). Eu imaginei como o Itachi e o Sasuke ficariam se não houvesse o massacre do clã e tudo mais...

Amor e Trabalho

Sasuke's POV

Ouvi a porta do carro se bater e abri um sorriso: Meu irmão esta de volta. Ele é advogado e todos os dias ele vai ao fórum para procurar algum cliente. Ultimamente ele não tem dado sorte, mas eu sempre fico na expectativa quando ele chega.

-Nii-san! – corri ao seu encontro, com os braços abertos, para prendê-lo em um abraço, seguido de um beijo. Sim, um beijo. E não um simples beijo entre irmãos, um beijo de amantes.

Eu sei o que você está pensando: como isso é errado, que isso é incesto, blá blá blá, mas na verdade nós não ligamos nadinha para isso.O que nós ligamos é para o amor que sentimos um para o outro.

Como os começamos a nos sentir assim um pelo o outro? Quanto ao meu aniki, eu não sei, mas eu o amo desse jeito desde que tinha oito anos. Hoje eu tenho 15 e ele tem 20. Começamos a namorar há três anos. Itachi foi minha primeira e única paixão na vida. Graças a Deus sou correspondido.

-Olá, otouto querido. Como passou o dia?- me perguntou, com aquela voz doce que só ele tem.

-Bem, muito melhor agora. E você, conseguiu alguma coisa?-perguntei, cheio de esperança. Faz quase dois meses que ele não consegue um trabalho, e o dinheiro que nossos pais deixaram antes de morrer já está acabando. Ah é, esqueci de falar: somos órfãos. Nossos pais morreram em um acidente carro na noite em que descobriram do nosso namoro. Podem chamar de coincidência, mas eu tenho certeza que a falta de atenção no trânsito foi causada pelo estresse que nosso pai teve quando soube que seus dois filhos estavam namorando. Itachi sempre me disse para eu não me culpar, e diz que a culpa era toda dele, mas eu sei que tenho minha parcela de culpa.

O sorriso da face do meu irmão desapareceu e seu olhar despencou enquanto desabafava:

-Nada, Sasuke, nada. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo! Eles se recusam a serem defendidos por mim! Todos os meus colegas arrumam clientes, menos eu! Estou começando a achar que meu chefe Pein pode até estar pensando em me despedir...

- Mas ele é tão amigo seu! Vocês estudaram no mesmo colégio no ensino fundamental, não é?- ele confirmou com a cabeça – Então, vocês são amigos de infância! Ele não vai te despedir!

-Amigos, amigos, negócios a parte, Sasuke... Mas chega de falar disso. Que tal ver um filme com seu namorado? – e me beijou levemente nos lábios.

-Posso escolher o filme?

-Claro.

- Então eu já volto!-E saí em disparada para o meu quarto. Até já sabia qual filme iria escolher: _Romeu e Julieta. _Já vi esse filme com o Itachi mais de mil vezes, mas nunca me canso. Lembra-me de nós amor incondicional que sentimos um pelo outro.

Itachi's POV

Ver meu querido irmão menor tão animado por causa de um simples filme fez meu coração ficar leve como uma pluma. Mas logo depois senti-lo pesar de novo ao lembrar-me dos meus problemas no trabalho e de que havia mentido para Sasuke.

Odeio mentir para ele, mas era o único jeito. Não quero que ele se sinta culpado.

O verdadeiro motivo de eu não conseguir um cliente é a minha relação com meu otouto.

Vou explicar: Quando começamos a sair, estávamos tão felizes um com o outro que não nos preocupamos em esconder do mundo nossa felicidade. Rezei com todas as minhas forças para que ele não sofresse com isso, e parece que minhas preces foram atendidas. Os amigos dele foram muito legais e compreensivos. O mesmo não se aplico a mim.

Com meus amigos, tive alguns que não aceitaram, mas eu não ligo para isso. Falos amigos que eles são. Mas a maioria ou não teve problemas com isso ou apenas ignora.

O problema é o pessoal lá do fórum. Sempre que eu me apresento os meus serviços, eles me insultam de tudo quanto é nome: tarado, pedófilo, incestuoso...

Bando de preconceituosos... Aposto que eles têm em casa uma mulher que não os ama, e nem eles as amam, e só estão casados por estar. Se eles tivessem noção do quanto eu amo meu irmão... Ele é a minha luz, é o que faz a vida valer a pena... Aquele acidente carro que matou nossos pais... Eu nunca me perdoei por fazer Sasuke sofrer daquele jeito. Se nós tivéssemos conversado com eles antes, ao invés deles terem nos pego no flagra... Talvez ainda estivesse tudo bem.

Vi Sasuke descer as escadas com seu filme favorito nas mãos. Ele ama Romeu e Julieta, e eu também. Ver o sorriso em seu rosto me fez querer protegê-lo com todas as minhas forças. Eu nunca quero vê-lo sem esse sorriso lindo.

Nunca.

Ai, pessoal... Tá muito fofo, eu não vou acabar por aqui não, vai ter mais 3 capítulos, muita coisa vai acontecer, e eu peço que vocês reviwem (?) e me digam se tá bom.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	2. A culpa é minha

Pessoas que lêem essa fic, muito boa manhã/tarde/noite/madrugada! Eu sei, demorei pra cacete pra postar, é que eu to de castigo, e só posso escrever quando meus pais estão dormindo e eu fica na base da cafeína pra ficar acordada. É foda, no dia seguinte eu durmo na aula direto, mas esse é o preço de se ser uma ficwritter. Bem, vou parar com essa lenga-lenga.

Espero que gostem do de todo o meu coração. Beijos!

Direitos Autorais: No dia em que Naruto tiver ItaSasu e que passar para a categoria Shounen-ai, saiba que UzumakiYuuki14-san tomou o poder!Mas até lá, não me pertence e sim ao Kishi-sama-sensei-sempai...

Aviso: Essa fic contém incesto e preconceito,além de um pouco de angústia.

Aviso2:Universo alternativo e OOC (Out of Character). Eu imaginei como o Itachi e o Sasuke ficariam se não houvesse o massacre do clã e tudo mais...

Amor e Trabalho

Sasuke's POV

Dois meses se passaram, e a coisa ia de mal a voltava todo dia do trabalho, eu vinha até ele cheio de esperança e ele sempre dizia que não tinha conseguido nada, mas falava para eu não me preocupar que tudo ia dar certo. Então sorria, me beijava e dizia que me amava, então fazíamos alguma coisa eu via através do olhar dele. Ele não sabia se tudo ia dar certo.E para ser sincero, nem eu.

Então, numa noite de quarta... Não, era sexta-feira, eu não conseguia dormir, então fui até a cozinha para beber um copo d'á passei pelo quarto de Itachi, vi por uma fresta da porta que as luzes estavam acesas e Itachi estava conversando com alguém. Ah, era Kisame, o melhor amigo de Itachi, que tembém trabalhava com estava voltando para o meu quarto quando uma frase me chamou a atenção:

-...e você sabe que a culpa é dele!

A frase pronunciada pelo amigo do meu irmão me fez ficar um pouco mais ouvindo a conversa deles. Aproximei-me um pouco mais e escutei o resto da conversa. Será que aquele "ele" se referia à mim?

-Não é! A culpa não é do Sasuke! Não fale isso!

É. O "ele" sou o que foi que eu fiz?

-Então me diga: Eles te chamam de tudo aquilo por causa de quê? Por que você vive desempregado? Hein? Me diz!

Prendi a respiração para ouvir a resposta de Itachi:

-Porque eu namoro meu irmão mais novo. Eu eu não posso simplesmente terminar com ele!Eu prometi que estaria sempre aqui por ele,que nunca iria abandoná-lo! E meus sentimentos, como ficam? Eu estou DESESPERADAMENTE apaixonado por ele!Eu até estou pensando em pedi-lo em casamento! – meu aniki respondeu, exaltado e vermelho depois de seu desabafo. Taí uma coisa que eu nunca tinha visto. Eu iria rir se a situação não estivesse tão crítica.

-Casar? Itachi, irmãos não podem se casar.

-FODA-SE!Eu burlo a lei, crio uma nova lei, sei lá!

Tá bom. Oficialmente, tá foda. Itachi nunca, NUNCA fala palavrão, só quando o bagulho tá MUITO fodido.

-E quanto ao seu emprego? Se você continuar assim, ele vai te despedir, mesmo que você seja um dos melhores amigos dele.

Itachi suspirou. – Sei lá, a única coisa que sei é que deixar o Sasuke está fora de questão.

- Ele sabe?

-Nã nunca vai saber.

-Você deveria podia te ajudar, arrumando um emprego e...

-Não quero preocupar a cabeça dele com essas coisas ele é muito novo e...

Não ouvi o resto do frase porque perdi o equilíbrio e quase caí. Era muita informação de uma vez só.Fui cambaleando até meu quarto e me sentei na cama.

Vamos organizar os fatos: Itachi não consegue um cliente por causa do nosso namoro. Ele não quer terminar comigo mesmo assim. Ele quer se casar comigo. O bagulho tá fodido. Ele tá quase perdendo o emprego. Ele não me contou porque não queria me preocupar.

Senti lágrimas correrem pelas minhas bochechas. Como? Como eu pude ser tão tapado? Era TÃO óbvio! Itachi é o cara mais perfeito que eu conheço, como ele poderia ir mal num trabalho? Ah, mas eu esqueci de contar com única fraqueza do senhor Itachi Uchiha: Eu

EU sou a única fraqueza dele. Seu único ponto fraco.O único elo estou sempre atrapalhando a vida dele. Papai tinha razão: Minha única utilidade é ser um estorvo para o Itachi. Que utilidade besta. Mas chega disso. Chega dessa merda. Vou fazer a única coisa que eu poderia fazer por ele.

Vou embora.

O que foi?Já sei, está pensando: "Você deveria falar com ele!". Mas ele nunca vai me deixar ir embora. Ele me ama demais para me deixar partir. Ele ama esse pedaço de merda demais.

"Mas como você vai fazer para se sustentar?" Bem, Itachi me deu a algum tempo atrás um dinheiro para uma emergência. Eu queria recusar, mas ele é insisitente. Bem, fora isso, acho que eu vouter que trabalhar. Mas se o Itachi faz isso, eu consigo també que ele seja o perfeito e eu o merdinha da família.

Fiz minhas malas e escrevi uma carta, que deixei em cima da minha uma foto do meu irmão, beijei-a bem nos lábios e parti.

Aie, gente, vou dizer: Sasuke-chan tá muito emo, eu sei,mas eu precisava fazer ele emo ao extremo nesse cap. Vocês vão ver por que depois.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
